


The man with bright blue eyes

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bar, Gay, Hetalia, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: A fic I wrote for my friend.





	The man with bright blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fucking tired

Some days.. Alfred just wasn’t himself. And sometimes.. he wasn’t himself for weeks. This turned out to be a bigger problem than it usually was when his sights landed on a white, round, succulent ball sitting on a barstool at Alfred’s favourite pub.

Alfred frequented this place and he’d never seen someone so.. absolutely stunning. He finally got the nerve to walk over and sit next to the thing. No.. man. He ordered a hard beer, sneaking a couple glances at the ball. The ball had a margarita. He cleared his throat after taking a swig from his bottle. “So.. you come here often?” What a stupid question.. Alfred knew he didn’t.

The handsome man looked over with a bright and intelligent stare. “No,” he said in a very high-pitched voice. It was almost like an actual angel was speaking to him. “Do you?”

Not wanting to make it seem like he knew that the man didn’t, Alfred shook his head. “No, it’s my first time here.” He chuckled slightly. Shit, did that seem like a nervous chuckle??

At that moment, the bartender decided to speak. “Hey, Alfred, you putting that on your tab or are you paying upfront, dude?” 

Of course! Of course stupid Gilbert just had to open his stupid mouth. “Yeah, man, sure.” He couldn’t be bothered to care about paying right now.

The man beside him snickered. God, that laugh.. something about it was so beautiful and Alfred wanted to listen to it forever. But he was too embarrassed at the moment, having been caught in his little white lie. “So ya don’t wanna admit how much of an alcoholic ya are, no?” the stranger laughed out. Good.. he didn’t take it the correct way.

Alfred nodded a little too eagerly. “Yeah! That’s it.” He smiled over at him. “So.. you know my name. What’s yours?” He was never completely had at making conversation.. this was fine! 

“I’m Mochimerica,” the man- Mochimerica- answered, “And you’re Alfred.”

“Yep! That’s me.”

The two talked until it got too late to really be out of bed. They ended up exchanging numbers, Alfred being a little confused as to how Mochimerica could hold anything without hands. But he tried not to question it- he didn’t want this to be a dream or something.. 

And a dream it wasn’t. The pair ended up getting married and having a bunch of little kids running- er, rolling around. 

Mochimerica later got charged for a felony and taken to the FBI. His family never heard from him again.


End file.
